Best Friend to the Hero
by Aqono
Summary: Even a superhero can fall in love.


**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Static Shock, so please do not sue me.

**A/N:** This is just something cute I thought of earlier. I've been working on "Twenty Years" and needed a little break to work on something more lighthearted. I hope you guys like this. As always, please read and review. There are still cookies left!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Virgil. He was a pretty decent student in school, had quite few friends, and was even popular among the girls for his charming quirkiness. He was living the high school career that any boy his age would have wanted.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the high school career he wanted.

Sure, he didn't mind making those good grades, and even liked having a lot of friends. He even didn't mind being popular among the girls, but when it came right down to it, there was only one person Virgil wished fawned after him.

And it certainly wasn't any of those girls.

For the past couple months, Richie Foley had been the apple of Virgil's eye. He watched him from a distance when he wasn't with his best friend up close. Yes, a couple months ago, Virgil realized he had feelings for his best friend. Not just any feelings, too; he was helplessly, hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with his best friend.

Today was one of those days Virgil watched Richie from a distance. It was their lunch break and the blond was sitting at their usual table, enjoying the peanut butter and jelly sandwich, apple and apple juice he had packed himself that morning. For the oddest of reasons, Virgil found his choice of lunch ridiculously adorable. It probably had to do with the fact that Virgil hadn't had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple juice together since he was seven.

What Virgil found adorable was not his best friend's lunch, but his lack of focus on it. He had his nose in a notebook, probably making something else for Static or himself. Or he was figuring out a way to control his microwave with his mind. No matter what he was trying to make, Virgil found his super-genius endearing.

But it was more than that, too. Richie had been there for him through everything. Richie was there when his mother died, when he became Static, when he went through a horrible bout of puberty, when physics was going to be the death of him, when Daisy broke up with him last year, when a new issues of their favorite comic came out, when Static needed a partner, and when Virgil just needed someone to be there. Richie was there for Virgil through absolutely everything.

Virgil may have been Dakota's number one protector, but Richie was Dakota's number one best friend, because without Richie, Virgil was sure he wouldn't be able to protect Dakota quite like he did. There was something heart-swelling about the fact he could go out and fight off crime—with Gear of course—and then when the masks came off, Richie was right back to being Virgil's best friend. He would never admit it out loud, but Virgil needed Richie as much as he needed air, food and a recharge after it rained.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Virgil drew in a deep breath and made a decision right then and there. Walking across the lawn, Virgil stood in front of Richie who still had his nose in his notebook, feverishly writing things down as they entered his mind.

Much to Virgil's dismay, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. A hoard of people ran for the door, clambering to their next class. Just as Richie was about to do the same, Virgil caught his arm and spun him around so their eyes met.

Richie raised a confused eyebrow, looking down at the hand on arm. "What's up, br—"

The sweet sound of Richie's voice was cut off by the even sweeter sensation of Virgil's plum, luscious lips pressed against pale, thinner, but just as luscious ones. Richie's eyes darted from side to side, confused by the sudden action of his best friend, but just as quickly as the confusion hit, Richie relaxed in the arms strong around his back and returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, locking them at the wrists.

Tilting his head up and to the side slightly, for a more comfortable fit, Virgil deepened the kiss and pressed his tongue against Richie's lips who allowed him access to his mouth where their tongues for dominance over the other.

However, after a few moments, the need for oxygen became great and Virgil pulled away only far enough to breathe. Much to Virgil's delight, Richie tilted his head down over so slightly to rest his forehead against Virgil's. Richie was only taller than Virgil by about two and a half inches, but it was still a pretty big gap. Of course, what Virgil lacked in height, he made up for in muscle, which Virgil certainly had more of than Richie.

"What was that for?" Richie finally asked in an airy breath, his eyes remaining closed.

Virgil opened his eyes at that moment to see Richie and smiled. The boy held close to him had his eyes closed and his lips were red and swollen from the kiss. With a warm smile crossing Virgil's lips, he pulled Richie as close as possible in a tight hug that Richie gladly returned. "You know what that was for," Virgil said as a grin crossed his face.

Richie laughed at that and pulled away from the hug a moment later. Lightly pressing his hand against Virgil's, he took the lead in escorting him to their next class. "Yeah, well, I love you, too Virgil."

The End.


End file.
